Putovanje u nepoznato
by Scabior's Princess
Summary: Dobila je priliku života: osvojila je nagradno putovanje za put oko svijeta, upoznala Emmu Watson i dobila priliku da zajedno sa svojom najboljom prijateljicom glumi u petom nastavku Harryja Pottera.


**Putovanje u nepoznato**

Ljeto je. Sunčam se na balkonu i pijem sok. Čitam dosadnu knjigu i odjednom začujem zvono. Pogledam dolje na ulazna vrata i vidim poštara. Spustila sam se niz stube da preuzmem poštu. Dobili smo samo jedno pismo. No, nije bilo obično pismo. To je bilo pismo za mene. Otvorila sam ga s uzbuđenjem. U njemu je pisalo:

_Draga gđice. Vuk !_

_Čestitamo! Dobili ste prvu nagradu na našoj nagradnoj igri. Put oko svijeta! Zamislite što sve možete vidjeti. Vaše prvo odredište je Pariz, a dalje možete putovati kud god želite. Vaš avion za Pariz polijeće ove subote u deset sati. U omotnici Vam je priložena avionska karta._

_Još jednom čestitamo i želimo Vam sretan put._

_Vaš_

_Generalturist_

I tako sam ja u subotu spakirala kovčege i krenula na aerodrom. Oprostila sam se s obitelji krenula. Putovanje je trajalo punih šest sati – i napokon Pariz. Krenula sam na razgledavanje. Prvo sam se odvezla liftom na vrh Eiffelovog tornja i pogledala kroz dalekozor. S vrha se vidio cijeli Pariz. Naciljala sam svoje drugo odredište – Louvre. Krenula sam do Louvrea da vidim svjetski poznatu sliku Mona Lize Leonarda da Vincija. Nakon što sam prespavala u hotelu s pet zvjezdica i s bazenom s hidro – masažom, krenula sam sutradan u Rusiju. Tamo sam pogledala baletne predstave « _Labuđe jezero_» i « _Orašar_» velikog poznatog ruskog skladatelja Petra Iljića Čajkovskog i otišla u muzej da nešto više saznam o poznatoj ruskoj balerini Ani Pavlov. U ponedjeljak sam stigla u Afriku – točnije u Egipat. Zaputila sam se u dolinu kraljeva gdje je pokopan legendarni dječak – faraon Tutankamon, u Gizu, gdje je najveća i najstarija piramida faraona Keopsa i na kraju sam se također, kao i u Rusiji, zaputila u muzej gdje sam nešto više saznala u hijeroglifima, papirusu te da su Egipćani bili mnogobošci i da su štovali Ozirisa, Horusa, Geba, Nut i mnoge druge bogove. U utorak sam već bila u Grčkoj i razgledavala Atenu. Olimpijske igre, trojanski konj, trojanski rat, maraton, Sparta, Olimpija, Delfi, svegrčke igre, Partenon. Uglavnom – Grčka ima cijeli popis važnih događaja i povijesnih izvora. U srijedu sam krenula u Kinu da vidim veliki kineski zid koji se proteže duž cijelu Kinu. Na mom prvom stajalištu u Kini fasciniralo me otkriće od osam tisuća kipova od bronce u ljudskoj veličini. Na mom drugom stajalištu vidjela sam kanal koji se gradio pet godina, dug je tisuću milja i koristi se dan – danas. U četvrtak – Perzija. Perzijanci su vodili ratove protiv Grka – Grčko – Perzijske ratove. Prva dva vodio Darije Veliki, a treći njegov sin i nasljednik Kserkso. U petak je na redu bila Mezopotamija koja se smjestila između Eufrata i Tigrisa. Njezino središte je Babilon. Hamurabi je izdao zakonik, u Ninivi je velika knjižnica. Kralj Nabukodonosor II. dao je izgraditi vrata božice Ištar i svojoj ženi Semiramidi viseće vrtove, koji se ubrajaju u sedam svjetskih čuda. Sad sam putovala sve bliže Hrvatskoj. U subotu sam došla u Rim, grad koji su 753. godine osnovala braća Romul i Rem. U školi sam naučila da su prvi trijumvirat osnovali Gaj Julije Cezar, Gnej Pompej i Marko Licinije Kras, a drugi Gaj Julije Cezar Oktavijan, Marko Emilije Lepid i Marko Antonije, te da je Oktavijan dao sagraditi cirk i amfiteatar. Tako sam se natrag vratila u Hrvatsku. No, ako mislite da je ovoj mojoj avanturi kraj, e, gadno ste se prevarili. Dobro. Otišla sam natrag kući, spakirala moje najbolje stvari te htjela otići u Englesku. Opet sama? Ma ne! Sa mnom sam povela moju najbolju frendicu, i to iz samo jednog razloga – našeg najdražeg glumca.

Kad sam bila u Grčkoj, upoznala sam Emmu Watson, glumicu koja tumači Hermione Granger u Harry Potteru. Ona me pozvala da je dođem posjetiti preko ferija i ja sam pristala. Pošto ona pozna Daniela Radcliffea, moja najbolja frendica ide sa mnom. Zovem ja nju i ona se javi. Pozdravila sam ju zvonkim glasom i rekla da imam jedno iznenađenje za nju. Ona me upitala kakvo, no ja joj rekla da samo pripremi kovčeg i da dođe k meni u šesnaest sati. I tako je bilo. Dođe ona k meni, moj tata stavi naše kovčege u prtljažnik i pravac na aerodrom. Kad smo prošle već pola puta do Engleske, moja frendica me upitala kamo uopće idemo. Ja sam joj rekla da idemo u Englesku i da je upoznam s Emmom. Ona me samo zbunjeno pogledala kao da ju je pogodila čarolija zbunjivanja. Onda je progovorila:

«Misliš na Emmu Watson?»

Ja sam samo kimnula glavom.

«Poznaš ju osobno?»

«Da, upoznale smo se u Grčkoj. Bila je tamo na praznicima, pa me pozvala da je dođem posjetiti i ja sam pristala.»

«Zezaš se?»

«Ne.», odvratila sam joj i odmahnula glavom.

Tako smo cijeli put razgovarale samo o njoj. Stalno me zapitkivala nešto novo, a kad me upitala ima li dečka, ja sam zaustila.

«No, hoćeš li mi reći ili nećeš?»

«Ja… Pa… Znaš… Ovaj…»

«A daaaaaaj!»

«No dobro. On se zove…»

I prije nego što sam joj uspjela odgovoriti, avion je stao. Uzele smo kovčege i krenule u hotel. Brzo smo se presvukle. Ona u krem suknju i bijelu vestu, a ja u crne hlače i plavu žensku košulju na uske bijele prugice. Ja sam se dogovorila s Emmom da se nađemo u parku. Tako smo nas dvije krenule u park. Ali… ne, nije moguće! U parku je bio on – Daniel Radcliffe i dijelio autograme. Ja sam se skamenila. Nosio je isto što i ja, samo je košulja bila muška. Moja najbolja frendica ga silno htjela upoznati. Polako smo došle do njega. Štoviše, ona me morala gurati jer sam tamo stajala kao kip. Pozdravile smo ga, a on je nas. Upoznali smo se. Kad je Daniela i mene moja frendica htjela slikati, samo je stajala i zabezeknuto gledala u nas.

«Irena, pa ti izgledaš kao on! Daj još malo raskuštri kosu!»

To sam i učinila.

«Ajme meni! Pa ti si njegov živući duplić!»

Sad se i on zabezeknuo u mene. Napokon je došla Emma. I ona se zabezeknula u nas.

«Tko je od vas pravi Daniel?», upitala nas je. Nas dvoje smo se pogledali i prasnuli u smijeh. I tako je to bilo. U Engleskoj smo upoznale i ostale glumce iz Harry Pottera i dobile njihove autograme. Upitao nas je da li želimo glumiti u njegovu novu filmu «_Harry Potter i Red feniksa_».Naravno, pristale smo. Dobile smo uloge dviju sestara koje su došle na zamjenu učenika u Hogwarts. Morale smo se učiti francuski jer smo došle iz akademije za magiju u Beabuxtonsu, koja se nalazi u Francuskoj. Počeli smo snimati. Harry, Ron, Hermione ( mislim na Daniela, Ruperta i Emmu) te nas dvije stigli smo na peron devet i tri četvrtine i krenuli Hogwarts – Expressom u Hogwarts. Vlak je stao u Hogsmeadu, gdje smo se prebacili u kočije bez konja i koje su se automatski pokrenule put Hogwartsa. Onda su razvrstavali nove učenike. I tako. Sad ću doći do onog najnapetijeg dijela. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Naville i nas dvije upadnemo u sobu proročanstva. Harry nas je doveo do kraja reda devedeset sedam. Tamo susrećemo smrtonoše, sljedbenike Lorda Voldemorta i započinjemo bitku protiv njih. Kad je Harry viknuo: SAD!, morali smo razbiti police čarolijom razoružavanja Expelliarmus da im odvučemo pažnju. Kad smo to učinili, brzo smo potrčali u sobu nalik na koloseum, samo što je u sredini podija bio neki stari luk koji je boi pokriven velom i koji je, na naše veliko čudo, stajao samostalno. Kad su smrtonoše upali u taj koloseum započela je bitka. Moja frendica borila se s Bellatrix Lestrange, Siriusovom rođakinjom, a ja s Luciusom Malfoyem, ocem Draca Malfoya. Baš kad je Harryju ispalo proročanstvo, Malfoy je potrčao da ga uhvati, no ja sam ga pogodila čarolijom Sectumsempra i na njemu su se pojavile duboke rane ispunjene gustom, tamnocrvenom krvlju. Izgubio je kontrolu, udario u jedno tvrdo kameno sjedalo i izgubio svijest. U taj čas u koloseum su upali Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor « Divljooki» Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt i Albus Dumbledore. Sirius ja viknuo Harryju da nas skupi i da otrčimo odavde. Prije nego što smo otišli – UŽAS i STRAVA! Bellatrix je ubila Siriusa i brzo otrčala u predvorje Ministarstva magije. Harry joj se želio osvetiti i krenuo za njom. U taj čas u Ministarstvo upadne Lord Voldemort osobno. Kad je ugledao Harryja bez štapića, htio ga ubiti smrtonosnom kletvom Avada Kedavra, no kad je ugledao namještenike Ministarstva, Albusa Dumbledorea i Ministra magije Corneliusa Fudgea dezaparatirao se s Bellatrix. Kao i uvijek, dobro je pobijedilo zlo, a nama je to bio najluđi provod u životu.


End file.
